La última carta
by Sugu
Summary: Traición. Mentiras. Recuerdos indelebles. Un amor cuya llama parece extinguirse al contrario del dolor, el cual permanece tras el transcurso del tiempo. Éstos son los motivos por los que Inglaterra escribe una carta definitiva. ¿Dónde se quedó el final feliz?


**Y aquí estamos de vuelta con un ****_one-sho_****t. Un ****_songfic_**** para ser exactos. O intento de ****_songfic_****. Prepárense para leer OoC. **

**No preguntéis qué fue lo que me impulsó a escribirlo. Tal vez porque cuando me aburro, me limito a cantar una y otra vez ****_"Happy Ending"_**** de Mika. Tengo la canción grabada a fuego en mi cabeza. Supongo que también lo que me motivó fue relacionar tanto el UsUk con esta canción y así como mi propia vida... sentimental. ¡Como sea! Me monto demasiadas paranoias mentales. Luego no es de extrañar que salgan bazofias como estas.**

**¡Dentro fic!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya. **

* * *

"¿Recuerdas las veces que te escribí? ¿Las veces que te escribí para intentar convencerte de que dejaras las armas y no las levantaras contra mí? ¿Recuerdas las veces que intenté disuadirte de tu propósito? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Centenares, miles, millones de cartas que seguramente fueron olvidadas y arrojadas en tu depósito, donde, además de las capas de polvo, almacenas todos los recuerdos que siguen uniéndonos dolorosamente. Pues bien, he aquí la última carta que has de añadir a tu colección.

Los recuerdos vuelven a asomarse por los recovecos de mi mente. Vuelven a recrearse para impedirme descansar, para atormentarme una vez más. Ese es el motivo por el cual aquí estoy gastando tinta a las tantas de la madrugada, en un intento vano de que todo vaya bien, como si no me afectara. Creyendo que todo se solucionará y tras la tempestad se hará la calma.

Pero basta de fingir. Me despierto cada mañana y la pesadilla parece continuar.

De este modo fuimos separados. De este modo tú me dejaste. Al igual que de este modo nos amamos, un amor que parecer ser para siempre, eterno. Cuando realmente no hay nada.

Basta de fingir. No hay amor. Ni una pizca. Basta de mentir descaradamente.

Dejemos de jugar con nuestros sentimientos. ¿O es que acaso quieres que prosigamos con este juego para comprobar cuántos parches somos capaces de poner a nuestros destrozados corazones? De ser así, los parches no solucionarán nada. Llegará el momento en el que la hemorragia será de tal gravedad, que todo se teñirá de rojo.

Vive tu vida, ya que conseguiste tu independencia. Y yo viviré la mía. Pero no juntos. Aunque creo que esto de por sí no es tan complicado, puesto que un océano nos separa.

¿Porque sabes qué? Tanto mi amor, como mis lágrimas y mi final feliz desaparecieron aquellos años en los que tan sólo se podían apreciar los disparos de los mosquetes con claridad. Quedaron anegados por la sangre que se derramó.

Ahora… ahora no hay nada. Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Yo ya la perdí. No voy a conservarla para crear una falsa ilusión.

Lo siento. De veras que lo siento. Pero me he visto conducido hacia el borde del abismo, y finalmente he caído en él. Un abismo en el que no hay amor, no hay esperanza y no hay final feliz.

Yo, quien fui tu Madre Patria, tan sólo te veré como un igual a mí. Somos naciones al fin y al cabo, ¿no? No hay ninguna diferencia. Naciones que no han hecho nada más que infringirse aún más daño del recibido.

Sólo nos estamos destruyendo.

De este modo fuimos separados. De este modo me dejaste.

Qué historia tan dura."

Una gota empapó el papel de la carta, señal suficiente para que Inglaterra dejara de escribir. La lágrima que rodó por su mejilla se abrió paso hasta el papel, y al chocar contra éste, se arrugó. Muchas más lágrimas fueron las que recorrieron el camino de la primera, hasta llegar al mismo destino.

Y no lloraba por el contenido de la carta, la cual, en parte, llevaba razón. Si no por las mentiras que había escrito en ella.

Había intentado plasmar sus ideas, sus sentimientos más sinceros. Expresarlos en aquel papel que estaba siendo empapado ante su mirada verde y vidriosa. Pero su corazón le traicionaba.

¿No estaba harto de las mentiras? ¿Por qué, entonces, no era sincero con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo osaba ponerlos en duda, incluso, tras los siglos? Porque tal vez, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a ocultarlos, a engañarse a sí mismo, que los hechos no cambiarían. Porque tal vez, ya no podía seguir tolerando tanto dolor, también por parte de la otra nación. Porque tal vez, y sólo tal vez, quería dejar de experimentar aquellas sensaciones. Para, de este modo, acabar con todo.

Todo sería más sencillo.

Demasiados sentimientos de por medio gracias al amor, la traición, pero sobretodo, el dolor. Un dolor que prosigue tras el transcurso del tiempo, y que éste, no deja de rasgar a dos corazones separados por un océano. A pesar de este suplicio que podía crear, no parecía rendirse. Hasta aquel momento.

El papel que tenía ante él era una especie de carta de rendición.

Entornando la mirada y tensando la mandíbula, tomó aquel mismo papel en el que simplemente había perdido el tiempo y lo arrebujó para posteriormente lanzarlo lejos de él. La bola de papel cayó varios metros más allá, donde la luz de su escritorio no alcanzaba, fundiéndose con la oscuridad.

¡Mentiras! ¡Todo mentiras! ¡Todo! Él, el primer culpable.

¿Y si después de todo, conservaba la esperanza? Por mínima que fuera. ¿Y si después de todo, tenía la capacidad de amar a pesar del dolor, al cual se hacía frente?

Porque el amor era eso, un poco de cielo y un poco de infierno. Porque no dejaría de luchar por él. Nunca.

Pero quería dejar de destruirse mutuamente. No quería perderle, por segunda vez. Algo que no obstante, parecía irremediable. Parecía que el destino jugaba con ambas naciones de las formas más crueles que a éste se le podía haber ocurrido.

Daba igual.

Inglaterra se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, borrando todo indicio de dolor.

Ya no importaba.

Dejaría a un lado sus emociones para evitar mayores daños. Por el bien de ambos. Por el bien de su antigua colonia, principalmente. Se acabó el seguir destrozando corazones que aún tenían secuelas de la guerra.

Que cada uno viviera su vida. Pero no juntos.

* * *

**Me propuse a mí misma el objetivo de escribir algo UsUk en el que ****_no_**** hubiera ****_happy ending_****. Y bueno, al menos lo intenté.**

**Como siempre, espero críticas constructivas. Todo se puede mejorar~. Saludos. **


End file.
